Power Rangers Samurai Force Episode 1- The Universe 0 Seige Part 1
by VENOMOUSGRID
Summary: The Federation has started their attack. Angel Grove is ground zero.


_My name is Alpha 9 and I have been infused with the Morphological Energy of the Morphing Grid. Now I must tell you about the main threat to the entire Ranger Verse. Heed my words and learn so that you can save your universe from certain death, destruction or enslavement. I will access my memory banks now and activate the files of the Power Rangers Samurai Force. Watch, learn, survive. May the Power Protect You and Your Universes._

Power Rangers Samurai Force

Episode 1

Universe 0 Under Siege

Part 1

Within the boarders of an unknown Universe, an armored figure is sitting on a high tech throne with Ranger Morphers fused into it. The armored figure, reveals himself to be Emperor Drakkon, he makes a slight hand gesture and three Power Rangers appear before him. Each Power Ranger seems to be from different eras not known to our Universe.

Talon- My lord, you summoned us?

Emperor Drakkon- Yes. I have an important mission you NEED to accomplish.

Rizlox- What are your orders, my lord?

Emperor Drakkon- You are to take several Ranger Sentry Legions into Universe 0 and capture the one known as Zordon and bring him to me.

Britt Scott- What of his protectors and the other Rangers within this Universe?

Emperor Drakkon- Kill them all. None must survive.

The three Dark Rangers bow to their Emperor and head off to form the invasion of Universe 0. Emperor Drakkon turns his attention towards a viewing globe and peers into Universe 0.

Emperor Drakkon- They will fall. My forces will capture Zordon and I will gain access to the first Morphing Grid and fuse it to the Dark Morphological Grid with ease. I will be unstoppable and everyone will bow to the Federation, none will survive. The invasion has begun.

Universe 0- Earth

Angel Grove is peaceful, children are playing, people are enjoying the beautiful weather. Within seconds, energy portals activate all over the city. Federation Ranger Sentry Soldiers pour out and open fire, attacking everyone and everything is sight. Talon, Rizlox, and Britt Scott exit the portal. The Federation Ranger Sentry Soldiers secure the area within a couple of minutes, Angel Grove now belongs to the Federation.

Red Federation ZEO Sentry Commander- Generals, the city is secure and the Morphing Grid Energy is coming from the mountain region in the north.

Britt Scott- This is going to be too easy.

Rizlox- It would seem that there are no protectors coming to challenge us. Perhaps they were scared off by our might.

Talon- None of that matters, search the city for any Ranger Potentials and harvest them. You encounter any Rangers, kill them and take their Ranger Tech.

Rizlox- Understood.

As Talon's orders are being carried out, Zordon and Alpha 2 are monitoring the situations across the city within the safety of the Command Center.

Zordon- Alpha contact the Rangers and tell them to be on high alert. This is a evil we have never faced before.

Alpha 2- Will do Zordon! Wait, what if the ZEO Power Rangers are no match for the invaders?

Zordon- Then pray that the Morphing Masters step in and aid us in the coming war.

Alpha 2- Contacting the team now.

The group of young heroes known as the ZEO Power Rangers were aiding search and rescue until they received the call to arms.

Rocky DeSantos- Red ZEO V Power Ranger, Adam Park- Green ZEO 4, Justin Stewart- Blue ZEO 3, Aisha Campbell- Yellow ZEO 2 Power Ranger, Tanya Sloan- Pink ZEO 1 Power Ranger

Rocky- Go for Rocky.

Zordon- Rangers, a new enemy known as the Federation has been causing havoc throughout the city. You must stop their advanced to the Command Center.

Adam- Right, Zordon! We are on our way!

Justin- Come on, guys. We have to protect Zordon!

Rocky- Right. Everyone ready?

(As a group) Ready! Power Rangers ZEO ENGAGE!

Tanya- ZEO Ranger 1! Pink!

Aisha- ZEO Ranger 2! Yellow!

Justin- ZEO Ranger 3! Blue!

Adam- ZEO Ranger 4! Green!

Rocky- ZEO Ranger 5! Red!

(As a group) Power Rangers! Teleport.

Britt Scott was close to the Command Center and was moments from attacking. The ZEO Rangers teleported all around the Federation Forces and activated their ZEO Weapons, ready to fight and die for the Power.

Britt Scott- Ah, so Zordon's protectors are the ZEO Power Rangers within this Universe hmmm.

Red ZEO V- "This Universe?"

Britt Scott- Commander, continue your objective of disabling the energy barrier around the Command Center. I will take care of these pests.

She withdraws an advanced Mighty Morphing Power Morpher from her belt and is ready to morph.

Britt Scott- You have one chance and one chance only, join the Federation or die a painful death. Choose quickly.

Green ZEO 4- Yeah I think that we all chose to fight instead of join. Let's get it on.

Britt Scott- If that is your wish. IT'S MORPHING TIME! DRAGON HAWK! ENGAGE!

A bright orange light filled the area and Britt Scott was battlized into the Orange Mighty Morphing Dragon Hawk Power Ranger. She charges the Rangers and the Rangers attempt to disable her powers by hitting her with their ZEO Blasters. She leaps into the air with ease.

Orange Mighty Morphing Power Ranger- Dragon Chi Electric Hawk Strike!

As energy began to pour out of her morpher and life force, the Rangers attempted to rise an energy shield to defend against it but the energy was too much for the ZEO Crystal Shards to hold and each was shattered into dust. She landed and was still battle ready.

Britt Scott- The threat is done. Power Down! Commander, how are we doing?

Federation Commander- General, we're in.

Britt Scott- Talon...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
